15 Días de atraso
by Zhubi's colors
Summary: Bella ah siempre ah vivido en Forks con Charlie, su mejor amigo Jacob y su novio Mike. Un día decide que es momento de dar en segundo paso, pero Mike se va y ella queda embarazada, ¿Cambiaran las cosas cuando un vampiro llegue a su vida? Mal summary, lean


**1 Cap: Resignación**

Bella POV:

Abrí los ojos cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a calentar mi piel, no era un calor sofocante, pero al menos no estaba lloviendo. Bajé a desayunar, Charlie estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico, levanto la vista para verme _-Buenos días Bella-_ fue lo único que dijo _-Buenos días, Charlie.-_ Le respondí como cualquier otra mañana. El desayuno estaba servido sobre la mesa, pase de el, no tenía ánimos para comer. Me despedí y salí al instituto, poco a poco las nubes hacían su gloriosa aparición en el cielo, arrebatándome mi gran día soleado. Aparque en el lugar más cerca de la entrada, no había llegado mucha gente, tan solo el grupo de Jessica. Busque entre ellos, aunque tan solo con la mirada, a una persona en especifico, pero un par de brazos rodeándome por detrás me sobresaltaron _-Se fue-_ murmuro Jacob, me di vuelta y lo vi extrañada -¿A que te refieres?- le pregunte confundía por sus palabras, _-Mike se fue Bells, su familia se mudo a Chicago-_ reí irónicamente, eso no era posible _-Jacob, no juegues conmigo ¿Si?-_ le gruñí _-No estoy jugando Bells, créeme-_ su cara me lo decía todo, no estaba mintiendo, _-Oh-_ fue lo último que dije.

FlashBack~

Día de ayer; 20:30 hrs.

_Salí con Mike, hace tres meses atrás le había dado el sí, luego de que casi me rogara salir con el accedí y de echo resulto ser algo agradable, luego de eso salimos varias veces más, hasta que me pregunto si quería ser su novia, le dije que si. Mike y yo habíamos ido a comer a un nuevo restaurant francés, la cena estuvo deliciosa y la charla, como siempre, era de disfrutar. Mike no era como se veía, algunos le catalogaban como el típico jugaron de football con esteroides en vez de neuronas, y aunque aveces se comportaba así, conmigo mostraba su lado sofisticado, dulce y pasional. Pasional, esa palabra era la indicada para lo que siguió de la cena, nos paramos de la mesa y nos subimos a su coche, pensé que me llevaría a casa, pero no podía estar más equivocada -¿Donde vamos?- le pregunte divertida, -Solo espera- respondió el. Llegamos a un mirador solitario, las estrellas eran nuestros únicos espectadores, los árboles nuestras únicas mantas. Partimos besándonos, prefiero dejar a la imaginación lo que sucedió después, aunque creo que es obvio. _

Fin del flashback~

Las clases partieron y terminaron, no sentí el paso del tiempo, para mi todo fue como un mal sueño, caminaba de manera inconsciente, respiraba por inercia, estaba completamente desconectada. Me estaba yendo al estacionamiento, el fin del día por fin había llegado, miré el comienzo de la tarde con un suspiro, ayer pensaba que hoy iba a ser un gran día, estaba simplemente muy equivocada. Cuando me iba a subir a mi viejo y desgastado Chevrolet Jake se acerco a mi _-¿Estas bien?-_ me pregunto preocupado, le sonreí sin ganas, intentando parecer "calmada" -Sí- respondí sin mirarlo, pero luego no lo resistí y lo abrace sollozando, pero ¿Como no hacerlo? Le había dado todo a Mike, todo lo que era mío y solo mío, para el no significo nada, lo olvido y se fue. Me quede así un rato, cuando por fin había terminado de "desahogarme" intente subir de nuevo a mi coche, pero los fuertes brazos de mi amigo me detuvieron _-¿Donde crees que vas?-_ su tono de voz casual y a la vez interrogativo me hizo confundirme -_A mi casa ¿Donde más?_- alcé las cejas frotándome los ojos _-A mi casa tontita-_ dijo el subiéndose a su moto. Suspire y lo seguí -_¿Y mi carro?-_ le pregunté _-Mandare a Seth para que lo recoja-_ respondió él, así que me subí a la moto y nos fuimos. Jacob conducía como si la tierra se estuviera acabando detrás de nosotros, osea, como loco condenado. Llegamos enseguida, Sam y Leah nos estaban esperando en el porche de la casa de Jake, enseguida se acercaron a nosotros _-Hey-_ les saludo Jake, Leah y Sam respondieron de igual forma, yo me quede en silencio, como si fuera un espíritu inmóvil en un cuadro perfecto y alegre, un espectro melancólico y desaliñado. Al verme así los chicos se preocuparon _-¿Que paso?-_ murmuro Leah mirándome por el rabillo de su ojo, yo me hice la desentendida y me quede ausente en el lugar, Sam me miro sin escrúpulo, analizándome con la mirada_ -Bells, tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados, ¿Estuviste llorando? Bueno, eso es obvio, ¿A quién le debo partir la cara? ¿Oh Newton ya arreglo eso?-_ _"Mike, mike, mike_" Mi mente no dejaba de repetir su nombre, no estaba enamorada de él, lo quería, sí, pero lo que me entristecía no era el echo de su partida, me dolía, como si me quemaran el corazón, el echo de que se haya llevado consigo mi inocencia. Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza y clave la mirada en el piso para que no se dieran cuenta de que las lagrimas amenazaban con salirse de mis ojos, pero era tarde, ellos habían notado lo que pasaba.

Espero que les haya gustado n_n Y dejen Reviews e.é!

Los quiero~


End file.
